Royal avenir
by loverfictionwhrite
Summary: si toute votre vie n'était que mensonge et que vous vous réveillez un jour et qu'on relevé tout c'est ce qui est arrivée a bella je suis nul pour les résumé mais venez voir par vous même
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

-Pourquoi j'apprends sa maintenant et vous m'annoncer sa comme sa en plus, je vais devenir folle a cause de vous.

J'étais énervé, je n'arrêtais pas de crier.

Comment avait-il put me cacher sa tout se temps.

ARG !

Je m'appelle Isabella et je vais vous raconter l'histoire la plus incroyable du monde et malheureusement, cette histoire ben…. C'est la mienne


	2. Chapitre 1 : Je croyais que ma vie ne po

**Chapitre 1 : Je croyais que ma vie ne pouvait pas être pire.**

Encore une fois il fallait que je cours pour les semer, je suis tellement maladroite que je suis encore tombé mais cette fois sur le roi du lycée je vais finir par mourir dans cet école. Je fini par passer la porte de chez moi et souffla un bon coup.

- Sur qui est tu tomber cet fois ci me demanda ma mere

- Devine

- Une pom-pom girl

- Pire

- Un footballeur

- T'y est presque

- Je vois pas non

- Edward cullen le roi u lycée, maman je ne remettrai plus un pied dans ce lycée sinon il vont tous me tuer

- Mais non me rassura-t-elle et puis tuest en week-end plein de chose peuvent ce passer en deux jours

- Merci pour le soutiens

- Derien ma fille

Ma mere s'appele renée ele m'eleve seul elle est très gentil avec moi mais elle réve trop^elle ne voit pas la réalité d'aujourd'hui et la réalité c'est que si je ne trouver pas une solution d'ici undi j'allais mourir.

Je sent mon portable vibrer dans ma poche, c'est angela elle est très gentille c'est ce qui ce rapproche le plus de ma meilleur amie, en fait c'est ma seul amie.

Je deccroche

- Bella sa va ? me crie-t-elle a l'oreille

_ Ange je vais très bien et je suis pas sourde je t'entend

- Bella ma belle pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu tombe sur lui

Je sais pas angie peut etre une soudaine envie de mourir

- Ecuse moi ma belle je me fait simplement du soucis pour toi

-Je sais, je sais ecoute on se voit lundi j'ai plein de chose a faire la comme mes devoir pour la semaine

-Tu compte rester enfermer chez toi tout le week-end ?

- Oui en esperant que d'ici lundi il auras oublier après tout je ne l'ai pas fait expres

- Désolé pour toi ma belle mais les connaissant et a savoir comme il aime te faire souffrir il oubliera peut etre mais certaine n'oublierons certainement pas de lui rappelai d és qu'il t'orront vu

- Dans ce cas je me ferai très petite

- Bon courage ma belle

Je raccroche sans rien lui repondre après tout je savais très bien que c'était perdu d'avance .

Ce soir la j'aider ma mere a faire a manger, pris mon repas, fit ma toilette et alla me coucher après tout demain et un autre jour

Elle ne crois pas si bien dire

Désolé le chapitre et très court mais c'est pour vous mettre dans le bain et voir si sa peut plaire

Voila en esperant que sa vous plaise

bisouxxxx


	3. Chapitre 2: la c'est plus de la malchanc

**Chapitre 2 :La c'est plus de la malchance**

Le lendemain matin je me lever pris mon petit dej et j'allais ensuite vaquer a mes occupation

Ce n'est pas possible je dois trouver une solution je ne peux pas me pointer lundi comme une fleur et croire que tout sera oublier

- Bella tu a de la visite cria ma mère de la cuisine

- J'arrive

Je vais donc dans le salon ou d'après mon visiteur se trouver, d'ailleurs qui peut bien me rendre visite aujourd'hui, Angela est partie en week-end avec ses parents et c'est la seule qui puisse me rendre visite étant donné que je n'ai pas d'autres amis

J'avance doucement de peur que ce soit lui, si c'est lui s'en ai fini de moi

J'entre finalement dans le salon et manque de tomber dans les pommes

J'avais raison c'était bien lui avec ses yeux vert comme ceux d'un serpent et ses cheveux non mais c'est quoi ses cheveux avec tout l'argent que ses parents gagne il n'est même pas capable de se payer un coiffeur qui sache dompter sa crinière

Enfin bref je savais très bien que je ne pourrais pas avoir le week-end tranquille

- Assis toi me dit ma mère

Je prends donc place sur le canapé à côté d'elle

- Maman sa ne va pas ?

Tu es toute blanche

- C'est rien ma belle maintenant écoute moi et ne m'interromps pas d'accord

- Promis

- Je t'ai déjà parlé de ton père n'est ce pas

- Oui est d'ailleurs si je le croise je le tue comment il a pu t'abandonner alors que tu était enceinte

Soudain Edward Cullen se leva me regarda avec les yeux rempli de rage et me cria dessus

- Comment osez-vous parler du roi de la sorte

- Du roi ?...Ah sa y est j'y suis c'est pour me faire payer le fait que je t'ai bousculé hier tu a obliger ma mère à entrer dans ton jeu

- Bella calme toi voyons monsieur Cullen ne m'a absolument rien obliger c'est ton père

- Mon père ? Mais pourquoi tu fais que de parler de lui

- Laisse-moi finir et tu verras

- D'accord lui dis-je avec une petite mous de bébé

Edward se rassit plus calme

- Voila comme la si bien dit Monsieur Cullen ton père est le roi

- Le roi ? Mais le roi de quoi ?

- Ben le roi de l'état de Washington

- C'n'est pas possible comment sa se fait

- Il y a 18 ans le président a décidé de faire comme en Angleterre et de retrouver la descendance royale de chaque état

- Oui sa je sais pas la peine de me faire un cours d'histoire je vais a l'école tout les jours c'est ton histoire que je veux connaitre

- A cet époque la ton père et moi étions fou amoureux nous vivions ensemble, un jour on vint frapper a notre porte pour lui annoncer qu'il étai la seul descendance royal de l'état de Washington il n'eu donc pas le choix d'accepter

- Et moi j'arrive quand dans tout sa

- Ben en fait tu été déjà la, dans mon ventre je veut dire j'était enceinte de mois déjà donc pour ton bien nous avons décider de nous séparer et que jamais il ne t'approcherai pour que tu est une vie normale je lui donner souvent des nouvelle de toi et en échange refaisait sa vie faisait d'autre enfant et nous mettait a l'abri du besoin

Mais il y a un an il m'a envoyé une lettre dans laquelle il disait que sa nouvelle femme été stérile et qu'il fallait une princesse a l'état et qu'il allait donc envoyer quelqu'un te chercher 4 mois avant t'est 18 ans

- Si je me souviens bien il y a un an tu à décider de déménager subitement

- Oui je voulais te protéger

- Alors pourquoi ne pas aller dans un autre état

- Parce que je n'est pas le droit de changer d'état avec toi

Ma rage se mit soudain a sortir après tout elle m'avait caché l'existence de mon père pendant presque 18 ans et en plus elle l'a fait passer pour un lâche qui nous avez abandonner

- Pourquoi j'apprends sa maintenant et vous m'annoncer sa comme sa en plus, je vais devenir folle a cause de vous.

J'étais énervé, je n'arrêtais pas de crier.

- Bella voyons calme toi je crois que monsieur Cullen veut te parler

- Pour me dire quoi hein il ma persécuter pendant un an avec sa bande qu'est ce qu'il a a me dire, moi je vais lui dire qu'il a de la chance que a peine de mort a été aboli par le roi qui est « mon père » apparemment parce que la première chose que je ferai c'est lui faire couper la tête a lui ainsi qu'a sa bande

Il y a quelque chose de bien au moins dans cet histoire

- Quoi donc ma belle

- Une fois que je serai la bas je ne le verrai plus ainsi que tout les autre et dire que je me faisais du souci pour lundi

- je suis désolé de vous décevoir princesse. Se mit-il à dire

- Ne m'appelle pas comme sa je ne suis pas une princesse

- Certes vous ne l'êtes pas encore mais dans 4mois vous serez présentez comme tel une fois que je vous aurez appris toute les traditions royal

- Toi non mais sa va pas après tout se que tu ma fait et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi toi

- Mon père a reçu un coup de téléphone du roi lui-même ce matin lui disant qu'il avait retrouvé sa fille et que par bonheur elle été dans le même lycée que moi, oui parce que mon père siège au sénat enfin bref il a donc demandé a mon père que se soit moi qui vienne vous chercher et pour pas trop vous dépayser se sera moi qui s'occupera de votre éducation

- Qu'elle éducation tu en a pas toi-même parce que pour traiter une fille comme sa pendant un an faut vraiment être un barbare

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout sa mais il va falloir faire avec parce que le roi nous attend demain matin a Seattle donc allez prendre des affaire mais prenais que le strict minimum et se qui vous tiens a cœur je vous attend la

Voila la suite a partir de la sa va réellement commencer

dite moi ce que vous en pensez svp

xxoxx


End file.
